Braces
by surferscout
Summary: Just a cute Liley oneshot.


**A/N**- This is just a Lilly/Miley oneshot I thought of while I was in the shower. Enjoy, R&R, etc. –xoxo, s

Lilly skateboarded through the open front door of the Stewarts' house, carrying with her a breeze that smelled of vanilla and lilacs. Miley was in the kitchen, reading _People_ and drinking a glass of iced tea. Miley heard the familiar sound of her best friend entering her house and looked up excitedly.

Lilly was wearing a black tank top under a red hoodie, as well as khaki board shorts. Her long blonde hair was tied back, and she held her bright red helmet in her hands. When she saw Miley, Lilly smiled.

The brand-new red and black brackets on Lilly's teeth gleamed in the afternoon sun. She had just come back from the orthodontist, where she had sat for two hours in a dental chair enduring mild but prolonged discomfort. She wanted Miley to be the first one to see her new smile, because Miley always had something nice to say about Lilly.

Miley saw Lilly's teeth and gulped. Her glass, which was halfway to her mouth, tilted slightly, dribbling iced tea down the front of her shirt. "W-what are you doing here?" Miley asked finally, at a loss for words.

"You invited me to sleep over, remember?" Lilly laughed and stripped off her knee and elbow pads. She jogged over to the kitchen and plunked herself down on a stool opposite her best friend.

"Oh! Right." Miley couldn't take her eyes off Lilly.

"You like them?" Lilly motioned to her mouth.

"Y-yeah." Miley knew she sounded stupid, but she couldn't help it. When she was around Lilly, she felt nauseous, happy, and dumb all at the same time. "They look really cool."

"So…what do you want to do?" Lilly's voice was noticeably impaired by the braces.

Miley stared blankly for a moment, then said quickly, "Well, I rented _Titanic_, and we can make some popcorn…"

Lilly giggled, but her voice sounded a little sad. "Miles, you know I can't have popcorn. Not for another eleven months, anyway."

"Well, we also have ice cream, pudding, the usual stuff…" Miley trailed off, her eyes fixed on Lilly's sparkling blue ones.

"Nah, it's okay, let's just watch the movie." Lilly jumped on the couch. Miley joined her, sitting as far away from the blonde girl as possible.

Lilly chuckled. "What're you doing way over there, Miles?"

"Well, I, uh…" Miley felt a strange nervous sensation, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was scary and different, but Miley thought she liked it.

"Come here." Lilly gestured for Miley to sit closer. Miley tentatively obliged, and tingles erupted all over her skin when Lilly's fingers brushed her shoulders. Miley clicked the play button on the DVD remote.

Halfway though the movie, both girls were half-asleep. Miley's head was on Lilly's shoulder, and their bodies were pressed together. Miley turned her head upwards until her face was inches away from Lilly's.

Lilly's eyes snapped open. "What are you looking at, Miles?" Her voice sounded soft and sleepy.

"You." Miley's nervousness had given way to a type of boldness, and the girls' closeness only fueled her courage.

"Why?" Lilly was clearly minutes away from falling asleep. She yawned.

"You know, Lilly, I've always had this secret fantasy…" It was now or never, Miley's tired brain thought. "I've always wanted to kiss somebody with braces."

"You mean like a guy?" Lilly's attention span was growing shorter every minute; however, Miley's last sentence had piqued her interest.

Miley moved her leg so that she was completely on top of Lilly. She then brought her head down so that their noses were touching. "No," Miley whispered firmly, before pressing her lips to Lilly's.

Lilly's hands stroked Miley's hair as the brunette opened her mouth in an effort to deepen the kiss. Lilly obliged, her hands moving to Miley's hips. They were both intoxicated with cozy tiredness and the promise of love. Miley brought her hand up to stroke Lilly's cheek. Miley ran her tongue over Lilly's sharp braces, and Lilly moaned into the kiss.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
